


The Hell Fire Club: Cast List

by totallynotnatalie



Series: The Hellfire Club [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Demons, Flogging, Fsub, Heavy Bondage, Historical Fantasy, Incest, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural Elements, Three Act Audio Play, Victorian, blindfolding, mdom, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: From Wikipedia: "Hellfire Club was a name for several exclusive clubs for high society rakes established in Britain and Ireland in the 18th century. The name is most commonly used to refer to Sir Francis Dashwood's Order of the Friars of St. Francis of Wycombe. Such clubs were rumored to be the meeting places of "persons of quality" who wished to take part in socially perceived immoral acts, and the members were often involved in politics"This play takes place roughly eighty years after the founding of Dashwood's original Hellfire Club with the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of some of the individuals involved. As society evolves, the club's antics are looked upon with more and more confusion as a new generation grapples with how to understand the legacy that their grandparent's left them.This is the cast list
Relationships: MMMMFF4A
Series: The Hellfire Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068836
Kudos: 2





	The Hell Fire Club: Cast List

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Cast: 

Clara Graham: Innocent shepherd's daughter with an interest in darkness. Her life prospects are pretty grim, so she is intrigued by the idea of joining the Hellfire Club. She is a bit of an audience surrogate character, but she develops as she witnesses the events around her unfold and makes some choices that get her into trouble. 

Francis Dashwood: The grandson of the first Francis Dashwood, founder of the most famous Hellfire Club. He often feels pressure to live up to his grandfather's legacy for complete disregard for morality, yet still sometimes feels compelled to be a good person. He tries running the club to the best of his ability, yet often butts heads with some of its members. 

Phillip Wharton: The great-grandson of the first Phillip Wharton, founder of the first Hellfire Club. Generally a kind fellow, Wharton only joined to honor his great-grandfather's legacy. He does his best to remind Dashwood and Bates that morality has its purpose and tries to keep them from taking things too far. 

John Bates: Loosely based on the real-life John Wilkes. Wilkes is daring, petulant, and sometimes childish. He cares mostly for his own amusements and little for other people (or so he says). He always tries to push Dashwood into being more like his grandfather. 

Luella Murray: The head prostitute as the club. She considers herself free-use to any man that enters. She is confident and wise and often knows far more secrets than she lets on. She tries her best to comfort the men around her although it is often easier said than done. 

George Graham: Clara's father. A destitute farmer. His daughter is all that he has left. He tries to be supportive of Clara's interest in the Hellfire Club but doesn't want to risk losing her to them.


End file.
